I Love Hating You
by LolaLovesWriting
Summary: C'est un jeu dangereux. Interdit. Ils le savent mais ce jeu les séduit. L'un comme l'autre, ils vont tomber dans les méandres du jeu infernal, perdant à tout jamais la part rationnelle d'eux-mêmes. Oui, ils se détestent. Et alors ?
1. Prologue

_This Is My Dream World_

_« Haïr, c'est aimer, c'est sentir son âme chaude et généreuse, c'est vivre largement du mépris des choses honteuses et bêtes... » (Emile Zola)_

_**Personnages de JKR, qui a tout le mérite d'avoir rêvé ce monde.**_

_Vous voilà au commencement._

_Des Dramiones, on en a lues pleins. Cette fiction n'en est qu'une de plus. Je ne sais pas si elle est foncièrement différente des autres, et pourtant elle est unique (comme toutes, au fond). Parce qu'elle sort de mes rêves, et que les rêves ont cette particularité assez étonnante de faire ressurgir nos désirs les plus profonds, et d'effacer la signification du mot impossible._

_Cette fiction en est la preuve, noir sur blanc._

_Laissez-vous porter par la magie de l'écriture..._

_All your dreams will come true If you dare to follow me ..._ _Welcome in Neverland._ _This Is My Dream World._

* * *

_Prologue :_

Ils se détestent. Sont des ennemis. Ennemis jusqu'au sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Tout les sépare.

Lui, dur et brutal ; Elle, tendre et douce. Lui, d'une froideur, telle la glace ; Elle, d'une chaleur tel le feu. Lui, orgueilleux et aristocrate, sang pur mondain ; Elle, instruite et fière, sang impur modeste. Lui, ange déchu, tombé dans le gouffre du Mal ; Elle, fée maligne, élevée dans le gouffre du Savoir.

Tout les oppose. Ils se détestent. Il la déteste mais la prend dans ses bras lorsqu'il sait l'avoir blessée. Elle le déteste mais le laisse refermer l'étau glacé de ses bras autour d'elle.

C'est un jeu dangereux. Interdit. Ils le savent mais ce jeu les séduit. L'un comme l'autre, ils vont tomber dans les méandres du jeu infernal, perdant à tout jamais la part rationnelle d'eux-mêmes.

Oui, ils se détestent. Et alors ?

* * *

_Vous y voilà. Vous venez de mettre les pieds dans mon univers. Vous n'en ressortirez pas indemnes, carquel que soit l'impact que mes mots auront sur vous, cette histoire vous suivra jusque dans vos rê les yeux pour sentir comme le moment est doux, magique, et lorsque vous les rouvrirez, vouspénétrerez dans ce monde perdu entre onirisme, magie et alchimie..._

_ Lola.-_


	2. Chapitre 1

****_ Bonjour bonjour !_

Après le (très court) prologue que vous avez pu lire, voici le premier chapitre.

Je préfère ne pas lui faire une introduction de douze lignes, vous risquez de vous endormir avant ! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.

_Alors bonne lecture, ENJOY ;) !_

* * *

******_D_****ans la banlieue de Londres**, allongée dans l'herbe tendre du jardin d'une belle maison, une jeune femme était plongée dans un livre. L'été avait été chaud, cette année-là. Elle l'avait passé avec ses parents, pour s'imprégner un peu de leur présence avant de repartir pour une nouvelle année dans son école, à des miles de là. La jeune fille acheva son chapitre, plaça un marque page où il le fallait et roula sur le dos. Elle devait être couverte d'herbes. Elle se remit lentement debout, réajusta son short et entra dans la maison. Ses parents étaient tous deux assis devant le journal télévisé.

« Suite aux récents incidents survenus à Londres et dans ses alentours, le Premier Ministre a élaboré des plans de prévention contre les phénomènes plus ou moins paranormaux ayant frappé la Capitale. Les scientifiques ne trouvent pas encore d'explications rationnelles qui démentiraient la peur nationale d'une quelconque Apocalypse. De nombreux Londoniens ont fuit leur ville, persuadé que le Jugement Dernier frapperait Londres en tout premier lieu. Le Ministre des sciences continue de trouver 'toute cette affaire ridicule et puérile', comparant le comportement les citadins avec celui des 'enfants qui ont encore peur du grand méchant loup'. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous demander ce qui a poussé la Reine d'Angleterre à quitter le palais royal et à aller s'installer dans un palais d'une banlieue reculée. Aujourd'hui, ces phénomènes qui prenaient de l'ampleur, s'étendant alors dans presque toute la Grande Bretagne et le Nord de la France, se sont stabilisés, puis résorbés. De par les coûts de travaux de remise en état des villes qui ne pourront pas être entièrement pris en charge par la Grande Bretagne, il a été décidé qu'une aide financière serait accordée par la France et l'Allemagne... »

-Hermione, l'interpella sa mère, lorsqu'elle la vit. Tu es toute rose, tu n'aurais jamais du passer autant de temps au soleil.

-Tu as raison, sourit-elle. Il tape fort, cette année. Mais ce livre est tellement intéressant...

Les parents de la jeune fille sourirent se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil qu'Hermione décela tout de même.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Remarqua-t-elle.

- Oh rien, c'est juste que lorsque tu as un livre entre les mains, plus rien ne t'arrête.

- C'est vrai, et si je n'avais pas aussi soif, je serais restée allongée dans l'herbe quelques heures de plus. D'ailleurs, j'étais venue boire.

Son regard se redirigea brièvement sur la télévision.

-Tout est revenu dans l'ordre, apparemment.

- Presque, oui, l'informa son père en la suivant dans la cuisine, talonné par sa femme. Le gouvernement est encore sur ses gardes, mais avec le temps, tout ira pour le mieux.

Hermione garda le silence, pensive. Après toutes ces années de souffrance dans le monde sorcier, la Grande Guerre était enfin finie. Voldemort terrassé, le seul danger qui régnait encore était les quelques Mangemorts toujours en cavale. On pouvait craindre d'eux qu'ils recréent un organisme puissant constitués des survivants, mais cela ne pouvait se faire avant bien longtemps. La Grande Guerre les avait épuisés, et il allait bien se passer des mois, voire même des années avant qu'ils ne retrouvent totalement leurs forces. D'ici là, le Ministère le la Magie et l'Ordre du Phénix avaient bien le temps de concocter une défense efficace, et même une attaque digne de ce nom.

- À quoi penses-tu ma chérie ? Devina sa mère en la câlinant tendrement.

- Je me disais juste que cette année à Poudlard serait bien différente, mentit-elle.

- En quoi le sera-t-elle ?

- Pour commencer, une huitième année a été créée. Je ne pensais pas avoir à y retourner à 18 ans, c'est tout nouveau pour tout le monde.

- Et tu le regrettes ? S'inquiéta son père. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner, tu sais ? Tu peux travailler dans... dans notre monde nous.

- Ce n'est pas que je regrette, vous savez bien que Poudlard est ma deuxième maison. Mais certaines personnes prennent cette nouveauté d'un très mauvais œil. Tu sais, papa, je pensais postuler pour devenir Auror à la fin de la Guerre. Cette nouvelle soudaine m'a un peu prise au dépourvu.

Ses parents acquiescèrent. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, de la surprotéger. Cependant, elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas à 18 ans qu'ils allaient lui interdire de remettre les pieds dans l'école qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Une fois son verre d'eau fini, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour poursuivre la lecture de son livre, à l'abri du soleil cuisant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir mangé, elle alla prendre une douche rapide mais rafraîchissante. La température ne descendait que de quelques degrés, la nuit, l'air était lourd. De retour dans sa chambre après une douche rafraîchissante, elle s'étala sur son lit se replongea dans son livre, lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la fenêtre attira son attention. Elle se saisit de sa baguette dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, par réflexe. En l'ouvrant, un souffle d'air chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce ventilée. Rien ne paraissait sortir de l'ordinaire, tout était calme, autour d'elle. Mais tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents, sur laquelle elle avait une vue, de l'extérieur, elle reconnut le pelage noir de Plume, la nouvelle chouette de son meilleur ami. L'oiseau, accroché au rebord de la seule fenêtre ouverte à proximité de cette de la jeune femme, la fixait d'un regard pénétrant. Ses deux yeux jaunes se reflétaient même dans la nuit tombante. Hermione tendit son bras à la chouette qui battit furtivement des ailes, le temps d'un saut entre deux fenêtres.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir accueillie comme il le fallait. C'est qu'il fait chaud, vois-tu. Tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer ça, les fenêtres fermées.

Puis elle récupéra la lettre que la chouette tenait dans son bec. Avant même de la lire, Hermione se saisit de deux coupelles qui étaient toujours là, sur son bureau, un sachet de graines pour oiseau qu'elle gardait dans une étagère pour les hiboux et chouettes qui lui apportaient régulièrement des lettres. Elle versa quelques graines dans l'une et un peu d'eau de sa bouteille dans l'autre, puis les tendit à l'oiseau noir. Enfin, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit avec hâte. Et pendant qu'elle effleurait Plume qui hululait de contentement et dévorait son petit met, elle lut :

« _Hermione,_

_Je suis au Square Grimmaud, avec les Weasley qui prennent toujours aussi soin de moi. Il nous tarde vraiment de te voir, tu sais. Quand penses-tu pouvoir venir nous rejoindre ? Tu manques beaucoup à Ginny. Elle a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Fred. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais elle a besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais._

_Donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles._

_Harry_ »

Hermione sourit tristement. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Qu'elle avait peur de venir au Terrier ? Mais peur de quoi ? Des regards. C'était la seule pour qui la perte d'un être cher n'avait pas été irréversible, étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'inverser le sort d'_Oubliette_. Comment consoler sa chère Ginny ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

La mère de la jeune fille entra alors.

-Je me demandais aussi ce que faisait cette chouette sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, rit-elle. Elle s'était donc trompée de destinataire ?

-Impossible, maman, les chouettes et les hiboux ne se trompe jamais.

Le ton froid de sa fille réduit le rire de Mary au silence.

-Les nouvelles n'ont pas l'air d'être bonnes, releva-t-elle, confuse.

Hermione lui tendit la lettre. Après l'avoir lue deux fois, elle s'enquit de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu devrais être contente, Mione, la rassura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Papa et moi, si tu décides d'y aller.

-À vrai dire, Papa et toi n'êtes pas la cause de tant d'hésitation. C'est Ginny. Il se trouve que son frère est mort durant la Grande Guerre. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour la consoler.

-Quel frère ? Parce qu'elle en a six.

-Elle en _avait_ six. C'est Fred, un des jumeaux qui a rendu l'âme en se battant bravement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en a plus que 5.

-Ah... Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, murmura Mary en la prenant dans ses bras. J'imagine que tu n'en avais pas très envie. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile de voir sa copie conforme au quotidien alors que lui n'est pas là.

Hermione hocha, silencieuse.

-Tu sais, continua la femme, il n'y a pas de mots prédéfinis destinés à consoler. Ça vient simplement quand il le faut. Laisse moi te dire qu'à partir du moment où quelqu'un est pourvu d'un cœur, et que ce cœur bat, et qu'il a déjà ressenti la peur de perdre un être cher, il est apte à consoler. Tu en a un, toi. Alors inutile de préparer un beau et long discours. Laisse tes acquis de côté et écoute ton cœur.

Sa mère prit ses joues humides dans ses paumes, embrassa son front et annonça :

-Tu es sensible, ça signifie que ton cœur bat. Tu devrais dormir, maintenant. Réponds à tes amis, avant, peut-être. Dis leur que tu seras là demain ou après-demain selon leur souhait. Demain matin, je t'aiderai à préparer ta valise. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu verras demain, j'ai dit, la coupa Mary, hilare. Allez hop, au lit.

Hermione adorait sa mère. C'était vraiment une bonne personne. Et le fait que sa fille soit différente, soit une sorcière ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Son père était un peu moins à l'aise, mais il était seulement inquiet pour elle. Il savait d'autant plus qu'être une sorcière née de deux parents dépourvus de pouvoirs lui attirait maints ennuis et insultes. Elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle s'en moquait, car les idiots qui l'injuriaient quasi-continuellement n'avaient jamais eu le bonheur de connaître des humains dépourvus de pouvoirs, comme eux. Mais le simple fait que ses parents gardent le secret du monde sorcier, la chérissent comme si elle était comme eux, et acceptent ses amis faisait d'elle la Née-Moldue la plus heureuse de Poudlard. Elle songea vaguement à Malfoy, son cauchemar sur Terre, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de la rabaisser. Évacuant ces pensées horribles, elle rédigea donc :

« _Harry, Ron, Ginny, Famille Weasley,_

_Il me tarde aussi de vous voir, à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. L'été a été plus long et plus chaud cette année, et je suis heureuse d'en voir le bout parmi vous._

_J'ai passé des vacances fabuleuses avec mes parents, ils m'avaient manqué. Pattenrond aussi me manque ma chambre est plutôt vide sans lui. J'envisage d'avoir prochainement un nouveau chat, quand je me serais remise de sa disparition._

_Je crois que je m'étale en un roman au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel, comme d'habitude. Je voulais simplement vous dire que je serais là demain, ou après-demain si c'est trop tôt. Je transplanerai au Square._

_Je vous aime fort._

_Hermione_

_(P.S : J'arrive vite, Gin !) _»

Elle chatouilla du dos de la main l'arrière de la tête de Plume qui, toujours dressée sur ses pattes, s'était assoupie. Elle devait vraiment être en confiance avec elle, pour baisser sa garde à ce point. Ou totalement inconsciente. Mais la chouette et elle se connaissaient maintenant suffisamment, c'était compréhensible. Enfin, elle donna l'enveloppe au nom de ses amis à l'oiseau noir qui s'envola dans la lourde chaleur d'une nuit du mois d'août.

La jeune femme avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, réparateur et bénéfique. Cela lui donnait un bon teint, hâlé en plus par le soleil de l'été. Même ses cheveux avec pris ces reflets châtains clair que leur donnait une forte exposition au soleil.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner englouti, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche, tout excitée, et retourna dans sa chambre. Une lettre l'y attendait. « Ils ont déjà répondu ! Se réjouit-elle. Ils ne perdent pas de temps ». Elle ouvrit, reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie :

« Mione,  
Je me réjouis de savoir que tu peux venir ! Prépare vite ta valise, nous t'attendrons dans l'après-midi, entre Cinq heures et Six heures.  
J'ai un tas de choses à te dire, tu me manques beaucoup.  
Salue tes parents de ma part et celle de Maman. Elle aussi pense beaucoup à toi et à hâte de te voir (pour savoir si tu manges assez, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle t'as vue, elle t'a trouvée 'maigrichonne et un peu pâlotte').  
À ce soir, bisous.  
Ginny »

« Aah Molly », soupira Hermione, d'amusement plus que d'exaspération. Elle était toujours trop inquiète, ce qui faisait en quelque part son charme. Hermione voyait en les Weasley ainsi que Harry une deuxième famille.

-J'ai fait entrer un hibou dans ta chambre, dit sa mère, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune fille, lui sautant au cou. Ginny et Molly, sa maman, te saluent. J'irai les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi, maman...

Sa mère sourit, mais elle savait que le cœur n'y était pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite maman, je repasserai ici avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Cette dernière baisa le front de sa fille puis l'attira dans la garde robe de sa chambre.

-Ma chérie, fit-elle, je comptais te donner ça un peu plus tard, mais comme la huitième année a été crée, tu ne seras pas là.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me l'envoyer par hibou ?

-Si, mais tu es là, et je pense que le moment est parfait.

Mary ouvrit un placard de son grand dressing dont Hermione ne connaissait même pas l'existence, et sortit une boîte métallique sur laquelle était collé un petit morceau de bolduc tout entortillé.

-Maman, tu...

-Tais-toi et ouvre, la coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je t'assure.

Obéissant, Hermione souleva le couvercle qui émit un grincement. À l'intérieur, des vêtements neufs étaient empilés. Sur le dessus, un simple bout de papier qui disait :

« _Salut, ma loutre. Je sais que ça te plaira, car moi, ça me plait. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu me prêtes ta nouvelle tunique bleue ! Bisous. Émeline._ »

Le verso inscrivait plutôt : « _Ma puce, déjà 18 ans que tu es dans ma vie, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. J'espère qu'ils te plaisent et t'iront. Félicitation pour tes ASPICS, et pour le début des études qui feront ton bonheur. Je t'offre cette tunique, car lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé à toi. La robe vient directement de France. D'Émeline, bien sûr. Nous t'aimons fort, tu sais. Je t'embrasse ! Maman_ »

Hermione était sur un nuage. Elle relut chaque face du papier deux fois et sauta derechef au cou de Mary.

-Merci, Maman ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle étala la tunique d'un bleu léger et dégradé sur le lit, puis la belle robe blanche aux fleurs beiges, et plongea son visage dans les tissus. Hermione se demandait bien comment sa mère avait pu tout faire entrer dans la boîte métallique qui parut soudain petite.

-Tu remercieras Émeline, elle m'a été d'une grande aide. C'est elle-même qui m'a donnée cette idée de cadeau.

-Elle est géniale, comme toujours. Je l'appellerai.

Sa cousine était un peu comme sa sœur. D'un an sa cadette, Hermione était très proche d'Émeline. Les deux se partageaient tout, de même que leur façon de penser. Les pouvoirs de la jeune sorcière étaient les seules choses qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun, à l'instar, évidemment, de leur aspect physique.

C'est étalées dans un amoncellement de vêtements qui envahissait son lit que Jack retrouva ses deux petites femmes, hilares.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Comme Hermione ne sera finalement pas avec nous, cette année, lui expliqua la mère, j'ai décidé de lui offrir son cadeau à l'avance.

-Mais un mois d'avance, c'est beaucoup, non ? Et tu n'as même pas jugé bon de m'en parler.

Mary présenta ses excuses, disant qu'elle croyait bien faire.

-Tant pis, moi aussi je vais le lui offrir, son cadeau.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit cadeau emballé d'un papier rouge. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le remercia et entreprit de l'ouvrir calmement. Il était devenu de plus en plus aisé pour elle de masquer son émotion, mais l'excitation se ressentait dans l'in-fluidité de ses mouvements. Enfin, elle sortit d'une boîte en carton un objet qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Papa... C'est génial, comme cadeau ! Mais ça a du te coûter une fortune !

-Je sais que tu voulais un baladeur depuis longtemps, voyant comment tu regardais celui d'Émeline. On peut dire que c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai pensé à te l'offrir.

-Merci de tout cœur, balbutia la jeune sorcière, la voix chargée de trémolos.

Elle les serra contre elle avec force, comme pour combler l'espace qui allait les séparer pendant quelques mois, comme chaque année.

-Bon, il nous reste du temps, lui souffla sa mère, mettant fin à ce doux moment d'embrassade. Je te propose qu'on se fasse une matinée 'essayages', pour boucler ta valise avant midi. Comme, ça, on aura l'après-midi à nous, et on ira manger une bonne glace chez Gino. La dernière de l'été.

Hermione hocha énergiquement, et les deux femmes poussèrent Jack hors de sa chambre comme s'il était un intrus.

La matinée avait été merveilleuse et l'après-midi en avait été à la hauteur. Son glacier préféré avait même offert à la petite famille d'habitués une deuxième tournée de glaces, et Hermione était finalement rentrée aux alentours de seize heures chez elle avec ses parents. Mais à présent que l'heure du départ arrivait, l'atmosphère s'était chargée d'émotion. La jeune femme tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rassurer Jack et Mary, leur promettant de repasser les voir avant de prendre le train. Puis une fois qu'elle les eut apaisés du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Sa baguette était dans la poche intérieure de son pull. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Allongée sur son lit, alors qu'elle allait s'assoupir, elle sentit comme un souffle d'énergie magique lui caresser le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un grand roux debout au milieu de sa chambre.

-Hermione ! S'écria-t-il, ravi.

-Georges ? Bafouilla-t-elle, surprise.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Le ton froid et sans appel que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle venait d'employer soudain était étrange. Elle l'avait toujours connu joyeux et joueur. Mais c'était là une toute autre époque...

-Ginny n'a pas précisé que l'on venait me chercher. Je me suis plutôt dite que je transplanerais toute seule.

Georges se décrispa :

-Ron et Harry voulaient venir, pour te faire la surprise, mais la chambre était dans un tel état que maman leur a interdit de sortir de la maison tant qu'elle ne serait pas clean. Donc c'est moi qui suis venu. En parlant de Harry, on va fêter son anniversaire. Mais c'est une surprise.

Hermione acquiesça, puis lui demanda de l'attendre là cinq minutes, le temps qu'elle aille dire au revoir à ses parents. Ce qu'elle fit les larmes aux yeux. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras, et ce fut avec émotion que les derniers mots s'échangèrent, avec le départ pour le Square. Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, elle fit face au rouquin qui lui tendit son bras.

-Accroche-toi bien, repris Georges, ça ne sera pas long. En arrivant, si tu ne te sens pas bien, assieds-toi par terre et mets ta tête entre tes jambes... Si tu en as le temps. Parce que ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tout le monde te saute dessus à ton arrivée.

Alors, elle se tourna vers sa valise, pointa dessus sa baguette et prononça bien distinctement : « _Reducto_ ». La valise se réduit à la taille de celle d'une poupée. Elle la ramassa, lourde tout de même malgré sa petitesse, et saisit le bras de Georges.

En effet, le trajet fut horrible. Mais il était aussi vrai que le transplanage avait l'avantage d'être d'assez courte durée. Et juste avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de régurgiter son reste de goûter, elle se fit comme 'expulser de la fusée' et se retrouva allongée, ou plutôt étalée dans le coin d'un parc boueux. Elle leva la tête, mais bien vite, rattrapée par son estomac totalement retourné, elle la reposa. Lorsqu'elle transplanait elle-même, en principe, cela se passait mieux.

-Hermione, la héla Georges, en courant dans sa direction. Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, je t'ai lâché. Je ne suis pas encore expérimenté.

-Je te pardonne, gémit-elle. Je vais juste rester couchée là quelques instants, si tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? À cause de moi, tu as sali ton joli tee-shirt.

Hermione releva la tête plus doucement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Le regard du grand roux, posé sur elle, ne semblait même pas moqueur.

Finalement, la jeune femme parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds quelques minutes plus tard. Sa tête lui tournait encore, et elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas devant l'immeuble, mais dans le parc à proximité. Immense parc, en vérité. Elle se tourna vers Georges qui fuit son regard, et murmura simplement :

-Je pensais avoir atterri plus près de la maison, je suis désolé. Nous allons marcher, nous y serons dans un quart d'heure. Vu ton état, il est peut-être préférable de ne pas tenter un deuxième transplanage, même pour quelques secondes.

Hermione hocha la tête, murmura « _Accio valise_ » pour récupérer son bagage miniature qui avait atterri plus loin, elle ne savait où, puis désigna son propre corps de sa baguette : « _Récur'vite_ ». Ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle était plus présentable. Il était très difficile de se jeter un sort. Une fois le fait accompli, elle emboîta le pas à Georges qui l'avait regardé faire.

-Hermione ! Hurlèrent deux flammes rousses à l'unisson lorsque celle-ci franchit la porte de la maison.

Ginny lui sauta au cou, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée, Mione, lui dit-elle, encore accrochée à cette dernière.

-Ça suffit, Ginny, on veut tous lui faire un câlin, jalousa Ron. Alors fais-nous le plaisir de dégager le terrain.

-Tu vas bien ? Reprit-elle, ignorant royalement son frère. Tu es magnifique, regarde toi.

-Merci, rougis la brune. Je vais bien, mais je suis un peu sonnée par le transplanage... et ta poigne, aussi.

Ginny s'esclaffa, puis Ron finit par avoir eu droit à son embrassade. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry de s'avancer vers elle avec calme, comme toujours, et de la prendre dans ses bras chaleureusement. Elle était comblée. Les frères et sœurs que ses parents n'avaient jamais pu lui donner étaient maintenant là, devant elle. Ils lui avaient tous tellement manqué. Un mois sans eux était déjà habituellement un calvaire, mais quand ce mois avait été doublé, cela avait été dur. Sa seule consolation avait été de savoir qu'elle passerait du temps avec ses parents, et qu'elle pourrait aller voir Émeline en France.

Molly la prit elle aussi dans ses bras avec sa chaleur maternelle, et après avoir serré la main d'Arthur, **Hermione prit place à cette tablée qui l'avait attendue comme l'enfant prodigue.**

_On aime sa mère presque sans le savoir, et on ne s'aperçoit de toute la profondeur des racines de cet amour qu'au moment de la séparation dernière._

_ [Guy de Maupassant]_

* * *

Voilà :) _Merci_ d'avoir lu, je vous invite à me faire part de vos premières impressions.  
Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un début, on pose les bases parce qu'elles sont importantes pour la suite.

D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous êtes patients, parce que cette fiction est lente. Elle prend son temps, histoire de découvrir les personnages (les redécouvrir plutôt) et leur permettre de se découvrir entre eux !

Si vous avez des questions (sur cette fiction ou sur moi-même), des remarques, ou simplement envie de papoter, n'hésitez pas !

Bises,

**Lola**. -

_P.S.: J'ai peut-être malgré moi laissé passer des fautes... Traquons-les, ces fugitives ! Dites-moi si vous en voyez une ^^._


	3. Chapter 2

_** L**_**e lendemain, au réveil, la jeune femme se leva et descendit dans la cuisine déserte.** Ginny et les garçons dormaient encore, Arthur était au ministère et Molly s'occupait de tout l'entretien dont avait besoin l'ancienne demeure des Black. Hermione décida donc de remonter dans la chambre, pour prendre son nouveau baladeur, un livre et redescendit dans le séjour, dans lequel elle s'installa. Alors, elle mit de la musique.

Bien vite, elle laissa son livre de côté et se laissa porter par la musique. Fermant ses yeux, elle se mit à chanter et battre le rythme. Elle était en plein refrain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une rousse plantée devant elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Hermione explosa de rire, devant l'expression faciale de son amie. Elle arrêta la musique, sans pouvoir en faire de même avec son fou rire.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie, murmura alors Ginny, dis-moi que tu ne chantais pas toute seule, à l'instant.

Le fou rire qu'Hermione avait réussi à réprimer menaça à nouveau, et elle finit par exploser d'un rire carillonnant.

-Mais non ! Suffoqua-t-elle. J'écoutais de la musique, avec mon baladeur. Oh, Gin, tu aurais du voir ta tête !

-Baladeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un baladeur ?

Après une explication détaillée entrecoupée par des rires, le visage de la rousse vira au rouge, puis elle explosa à son tour de rire. C'est par ces gloussements incontrôlés que les trois garçons présents dans la maison furent réveillés.

Ce week-end là, tout juste une semaine avant leur départ pour Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent d'aller acheter leurs fournitures au Chemin de Traverse le mardi. Ainsi, ils pourraient boucler une partie de leurs affaires, et profiter pleinement de leurs derniers jours au Square Grimmaud. Hermione avait précisé qu'elle passerait dire au revoir à ses parents le samedi.

Le lundi, Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur une belle journée de plus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ginny n'était pas dans son lit. Il ne devait guère être plus de huit heures, c'est-à-dire tôt dans le langage de son amie. Elle la trouva au rez-de-chaussée, en pleine discussion avec Georges, Molly et même Arthur, qui n'était pas encore parti pour la Ministère. Ce dernier élément inquiéta la jeune femme qui s'enquit, l'air endormi :

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas, la rasséréna Molly. Nous préparons l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il n'y a que le matin, lorsqu'il dort, que nous pouvons le faire.

Hermione comprenait mieux la présence de Ginny dans la pièce, de si bonne heure. Cette dernière devait se sentir bien concernée par ce qui touchait à Harry. Il fallait dire que les deux étaient assez... « Proches » depuis quelques temps.

-Ah oui ? Je peux aider ?

-Tu es gentille, mais pour l'instant, nous parlons juste organisation. Par contre, tu peux donner des idées, s'il t'en vient.

Molly prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit son discourt, comme avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

-Donc, si je récapitule, demain, vous passez la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pas moins, est-ce clair ? Je dois avoir le temps de préparer tout ce qui est nécessaire pour nourrir les convives. Je compte sur vous pour être le plus discrets possible. Et tenez Ron au courant, également. Idiot comme il l'est, il dira sûrement à Harry qu'on lui a préparé un anniversaire surprise.

-Si je puis me permettre, dit Hermione, on ne devrait peut-être pas souhaiter son anniversaire à Harry de toute la journée, pour que la surprise soit plus belle.

-Oui, ça c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Arthur, ravi.

-Très bien, conclut Molly. Alors puisque tout est décidé, il est temps pour moi de me mettre aux fourneaux. Que personne ne vienne me déranger !

Tous la suivirent des yeux, elle qui quittait le séjour avec conviction, puis ils entendirent claquer la porte de la cuisine. Il était vrai qu'il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas la couper dans son élan.

Ginny et Hermione remontèrent dans leur chambre, sans un mot. Elles s'assirent respectivement sur leur lit, l'une en face de l'autre, et se regardèrent. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Toutes deux songeait à la soirée du lendemain, aux personnes présentes. Ginny finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione l'avait devancée.

-Au fait, qui est invité ? S'enquit-elle.

-Euh... je sais que Bill et Fleur seront là, et je crois que Percy a un empêchement, mais il va faire sont possible pour venir. Presque tous les Weasley...

Elle eut un regard triste l'espace d'un seconde, mais poursuivit :

-Il y aura aussi le petit de Remus et de Tonks Lupin, accompagné de sa tutrice, la sœur de Tonks. Et quelques amis de mon père.

-Ah... et tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait inviter quelques personnes de Poudlard ?

La jeune rousse fit mine de réfléchir. À vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Mais à qui Hermione pouvait-elle bien penser ?

-Comme Neville, Luna, Padma et Parvati, Seamus, Dean...

-Non, je t'en prie, pas Dean ! La coupa Ginny, affolée. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa notre séparation, et inviter mon ex à l'anniversaire de mon petit-ami, c'est de l'inconscience, sinon du suicide.

Hermione explosa de rire.

-D'accord, pas Dean, admit-elle. Mais Seamus ne viendra pas sans Dean, donc on peut l'oublier aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent leur matinée à trouver des personnes à inviter, mais après avoir envoyé des hiboux un peu partout, elles finirent par réduire leur liste à Neville et Luna.

-Tant qu'eux, au moins, sont parmi nous, Harry sera heureux.

-Et toi aussi, par la même occasion ! Se moqua l'aînée. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu souris. Un vrai singe dans un champ de bananes !

Repartant dans un fou rire, il fallut que Molly leur dise de venir déjeuner pour les calmer.

Au petit matin, levés aux aurores, Ron et Harry étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Si Ginny n'avait pas menacé de se fâcher s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre immédiatement, ils n'auraient sûrement fait que cela toute la journée, mais une Ginny en colère était beaucoup plus terrifiante que les deux réunis. Ils avaient atteint le Chemin de Traverse par le réseau de Cheminettes, et avaient commencé leur tournée des magasins. Mais bien vite, les points de vue divergents des filles et des garçons les séparèrent, et ils décidèrent de se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur pour le déjeuner.

Une fois seules, Hermione prit Ginny par la main et déclara :

-Gin, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je ne comptais pas vraiment aller à la librairie, c'était un prétexte pour nous séparer des garçons.

-C'est super, maintenant je suis sûre que je ne te connais pas ! Toi, Hermione, tu mens alors que tu déteste ça, et tu me coupes dans mon élan, alors que je vais dans un endroit qui m'effraye, mais rien que pour toi. Qui es-tu, je sais que tu n'es pas Hermione Granger.

-Si, c'est bien moi, répondit cette dernière, hilare. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de livres j'ai fait le plein, pendant les vacances.

-Ah oui, je me disais, aussi. Mais alors pourquoi s'est-on séparées d'Harry ?

Silence.

-Bon, d'accord pourquoi s'est-on séparées d'Harry _et_ Ron ?

-Pour faire du shopping, bien sûr !

Hermione la tira par la main pour prendre une toute autre direction que celle de la librairie. Une rue adjacente à la rue commerçante du Chemin de Traverse était entièrement consacrée à la mode sorcière et moldue, des magasins aux vitrines attirantes, et à des studios qui envoyaient leurs « agents » dans la rue elle-même dans le but de recruter des modèles potentiels.

-Hermione, moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucune connaissance de ce lieu ! S'émerveilla Ginny, sarcastiquement.

-Eh bah dis que je m'habille mal, aussi !

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je dirais plutôt que depuis cet été, tu t'es vraiment améliorée en matière vestimentaire.

-C'est ça, moque toi, siffla-t-elle, consciente et honteuse tout de même de son laisser-aller légendaire dans tout Poudlard.

Elles entrèrent dans la première boutique qui paraissait de leur goût, sans pour autant cesser de bavarder. Mais bien vite, les robes dont elles étaient entourées les forcèrent à se reconcentrer sur la raison de leur venue. Elles fouillèrent durant un bon quart d'heure en silence, se séparèrent même pour avoir chacune un point de vue plus objectif, puis se rejoignirent, perplexes. Et elles n'eurent qu'à se regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'elles pensaient à la même chose : ce n'était pas ici qu'elles allaient trouver une tenue adéquate pour l'anniversaire de leur ami. Il n'y avait là que des robes de bal – absolument toutes aussi splendides les unes que les autres, mais qui n'allaient pas avec le décontract de la soirée qui les attendaient. C'est avec le même sourire qu'elles adressèrent à la vendeuse que Ginny et Hermione poussèrent d'un mouvement de bras identique la porte de sortie.

Une heure plus tard, les deux sortaient de la dernière boutique de la rue, les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements. Elles étaient venues prendre des petites robes, et revenaient avec des apparats avec lesquels elles étaient sûres de passer l'hiver, et même utilisable à la mi-saison.

Elles reprirent la direction du Chemin de Traverse, comme toujours hilares, et y trouvèrent Ron seul, près du Chaudron Baveur. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il faisait là et où était son escorte habituelle, il pointa du doigt et sans un mot une petite ruelle près de la dans elles pouvaient distinguer la silhouette de deux hommes (une gigantesque, et l'autre plus petite) qui paraissait en grande conversation. Ne prêtant pas attention à la mine renfrognée et jalousive de Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'y dirigèrent prudemment. Elles pénétrèrent dans la rue sombre, et ce n'est qu'après avoir fait quelques pas et s'être habituées à l'obscurité qu'elles prirent conscience que la silhouette élancée n'appartenait à autre que Draco Malfoy. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard surpris d'abord, puis contrarié ensuite. Elles comprenaient mieux la raison du malaise de Ron. En s'approchant encore un peu, elles purent constater avec un certain soulagement que la fête n'était pas au rendez-vous. La conversation paraissait froide et tout juste cordiale. Il fallait dire qu'Harry et lui n'avaient pas toujours été en très bons termes. Qu'ils s'entendent était déjà assez surprenant comme cela.

Hermione nota, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, que Malfoy était démesurément plus grand que son meilleur ami. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier à tourner la tête dans leur direction et à les voir arriver. Puis Harry suivit son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Hermione sentit la main de Ginny se crisper dans la sienne.

-Je peux te retourner la question, répondit-elle, agacée, sur le même ton, désignant furtivement le blond du menton.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai demandé à Ron de m'attendre là-bas.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de nous parler de la sorte, répliqua-t-elle automatiquement, saisissant définitivement la raison du comportement de son autre ami.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui présente de vagues excuses, comme d'habitude, et elle lui aurait certainement pardonné cet égard. Mais demeurant muet, il ne fit qu'aggraver sa situation. Elle toisa Barbie et lui à tour de rôle, avant de se retourner, prenant son amie par l'épaule. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle entendit un murmure raisonner entre les murs de la rue étroite :

-Elle n'est pas commode, la petite moldue.

Sachant pertinemment qui était le propriétaire de cette voix, elle se retourna, se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Malfoy qui eu un mouvement de recul, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

-Toi, persifla-t-elle, une octave plus haut que d'ordinaire, on ne t'a rien demandé. Je me suis adressée à mon futur ex-meilleur ami. Alors la ferme !

Malfoy sortit d'une torpeur due à sa surprise, et reprit contenance. Ses yeux clairs s'étirèrent en une fente, et il s'approcha d'elle, brisant la pression de son doigt sur son buste.

-Fais attention à toi, Granger, la menaça-t-il en la détaillant de haut en bas d'un regard dédaigneux et hautain.

-C'est une menace ? Chuchota-t-elle. Tu te souviens de quoi mon poing est capable ? Bien sûr, que tu t'en souviens. Ce n'est pas ça que tu vas oublier, quand même. Alors je pourrais te retourner ta menace.

-Tais-toi, tu me fais pitié espèce de répugnant Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de m'adresser la parole.

-Malfoy, ça suffit ! Intervint Harry, connaissant la sensibilité d'Hermione, à ce sujet.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, reculant de trois pas. Hermione était trop vexée par la dernière remarque de son ennemi pour être reconnaissante envers Harry, ou choquée du fait que Malfoy lui ai obéit sans un mot.

Hermione se retourna et partit à grandes enjambées - suivie par Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, malgré elle.

Lorsque les quatre étaient rentrés, ce soir là, Molly avait prétexté un irrespect du couvre-feu pour les envoyer dans leur chambre. Hermione, Ginny et Ron – qui avait été mis au courant de tout – avaient alors décidé de se préparer. Le garçon s'était simplement paré d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir, pour ne pas alerter Harry, et il avait réussi à le convaincre de porter une chemise, histoire de casser la routine du tee-shirt-jean.

Quant à Ginny et Hermione, elles avaient mis une heure à se préparer, la rousse optant finalement, parmi toutes ses nouveautés, pour une petite robe mauve qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure flamboyante, et Hermione pour une tunique blanche légère contrastant avec son teint, et un bermuda délavé.

Aux alentours de 19 heures, les deux rejoignirent le reste des invités qui patientaient dans le salon, s'efforçant tant bien que mal à garder le silence. Neville et Luna étaient déjà là et attendait à l'écart du groupe, sans échanger un mot ni un regard. Hermione les connaissait bien pour savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très loquace, et en se dirigeant vers eux de même que Ginny, elle songea à ce qu'elle-même allait pouvoir dire à ses amis. Elle n'était, depuis le retour de Londres, très encline à converser. Ginny parut le comprendre car elle lui prit la main, comme pour lui donner courage.

-Neville, Luna ! Les héla cette dernière, avec un large sourire. Merci d'être venus, cela fera plaisir à Harry.

-Je trouve cette idée de fête-surprise absolument formidable, chantonna la petite blonde, de sa voix fluette. C'est très joli, ici.

Hermione sourit, à peine décontenancée par le brusque changement de conversation de la jeune femme, en moins de deux phrases, ou par ses goûts. Cette maison était sombre et effrayante, selon elle.

-Merci, tu es gentille, reprit la rousse. Harry sera là dans à peine un quart d'heure. Vous pouvez vous servir un verre de Bièraubeurre, en attendant. Demandez à Papa ou à Georges.

Puis elle entraîna Hermione dans un coin et lui chuchota :

-Écoute, je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause du fâcheux incident de cet après-midi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être un minimum aimable.

-Je suis aimable, rétorqua la brune, irritée cependant.

-Tu as à peine dit bonjour à Neville et Luna, alors que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de les inviter. Si tu sais que la soirée te sera désagréable, fais comme Georges qui s'enferme dans sa bulle pour n'y laisser pénétrer personne, et monte te coucher. Je m'occuperais de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry de ta part.

Hermione récupéra sa main dans celle de son amie et lâcha sur le même ton :

-Je peux le faire toute seule, merci.

Et elle la laissa là, pour sortir de la maison. Là, elle pouvait mieux respirer. Le bourdonnement incessant des voix basses des convives avaient fait place au doux son de la brise légère qui agitait ses cheveux. Entrant dans le parc, elle retira les deux barrettes, au dessus de ses oreilles, avec lesquelles Ginny avait relevé ses cheveux, trop longs, et laissa le vent infiltrer ses boucles brunes avec véhémence. Elle leva la tête et observa le ciel qui lui chuchotait. Le coucher de soleil donnait cette couleur dégradée, au ciel, qui passait d'un rose pâle au bleu nuit parsemé d'étoile. La nuit arrivait de plus en plus vite, en cette fin du mois d'août, de même que l'automne qui pointait le bout de son nez. La vitesse avec laquelle le temps s'était refroidi depuis qu'elle était au Square Grimmaud laissait supposer que l'hiver menaçait d'être froid, bien plus que les années passée. « Aucun hiver ne peut être plus froid que durant la Grande Guerre », se dit Hermione cependant. L'année passée avait été rendue glacée d'avantage de part le retour du Mage Noir que par la météo elle-même.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione s'était assise sur un banc calleux et fixait toujours l'horizon derrière lequel le soleil semblait vouloir se cacher. Les arbres du parc et hautes herbes qui s'étendaient devant elle, ne laissaient passer que des filaments de lumières qui venaient nourrir une dernière fois de la journée la grande maison de leur éclat. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Hermione n'entendit pas l'acclamation des invités lorsque Harry fit son apparition dans le grand salon, ni lorsqu'il vint la trouver, un moment après.

-Hermione, l'interpela-t-il, je te cherchais.

Surprise, celle-ci tourna la tête. L'ignorant magistralement, elle retourna à sa contemplation. Pleinement consciente qu'elle devait faire un effort pour rendre l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami plus beau, elle ne pouvait cependant pas lui pardonner son comportement précédent.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, reprit-il, comme s'il avait pénétré son cœur. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa, tout à l'heure. Mais comprend moi, je pensais que Ginny et toi aviez oublié mon anniversaire. Et vous voyant arriver comme des fleurs alors que je m'occupais d'une affaire sérieuse, je peux te dire que ça m'a vexé. Si j'avais su que...

Il s'interrompit, s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui ne parvenait pas à se décrisper, et prit sa main :

-Si j'avais su que vous aviez fait tout ça pour moi...

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, Harry, le coupa-elle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aurais pas été dans cette ruelle, à comploter avec cet homme absolument abject.

-Effectivement. Mais je ne vous aurais sûrement pas adressé la parole comme je l'ai fait. Comprends-moi.

Hermione plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient sans aucun artifice le sens de ses paroles. Elle serra cette main qui était dans la sienne, et souffla :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Il lui sourit, la prit dans les bras et se leva pour rejoindre les invités dans la maison. Mais Hermione resta assise là, secouant la tête obstinément. Il comprit qu'elle voulait rester là, et l'y laissa, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. La jeune femme ne désirait, malgré leur vague réconciliation, se mêler au reste des invités. Harry n'était pas vraiment la cause de son mal-être. En réalité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser son semblant de rencontre avec un certain blond du nom de Malfoy. « Répugnant Sang-de-Bourbe ». Voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Était-ce ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Il suffisait toujours qu'il ouvre la bouche pour qu'elle se remette en question sur sa place dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être, après tout, que son père avait raison. Elle pourrait être dentiste, comme lui, ou avocate, ou encore journaliste. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle pour dire au revoir à ses parents, elle ferait sans doute mieux d'y rester. Si elle travaillait sans relâche chez elle cette année, elle rattraperait son retard et cela lui permettrait sans doute d'avoir un métier acceptable dans le monde moldu.

Lorsqu'elle se releva et sortit de ses pensées, la nuit était déjà bien noire. La fête battait encore son plein, mais Hermione était épuisée. Il fallait se l'avouer, le shopping n'était définitivement pas pour elle. Elle préférait de loin le calme serein de la bibliothèque, c'est pourquoi les étagères de sa chambre étaient remplies de livres et non de produits de beauté, accessoires de mode, vêtements... Elle s'était toujours contentée d'une petite commode dans laquelle elle mettait ses habits, et d'une petite trousse de maquillage que lui avait offert sa cousine, désireuse de la voir plus féminine. Hermione se voyait sorcière avant de se voir femme. Était-ce pourquoi elle se négligeait tant depuis tout ce temps ?

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? L'interpella une voix excitée qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Je réfléchissais, Ronald. Connais-tu le sens de ce mot ?

Ignorant la réponse cynique, il se plaça face à elle, tout sourire.

-Tu n'aimes pas faire la fête ? Continua-t-il

-Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis simplement fatiguée, j'ai eu une longue journée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et sans même un regard, elle poursuivit :

-D'ailleurs, je vais me coucher. Dis le à tout le monde pour moi, s'il te plait. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, elle rentra, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et **s'enferma dans le havre de paix qu'était la chambre de Ginny.**

_L'amitié est lente à mûrir, et la vie si rapide. L'amitié est une fleur que le vent couche et trop souvent déracine._

_ [Eugène Cloutier]_

* * *

Et voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre ! L'histoire se met en place tout doucement. L'épisode de l'anniversaire de Harry est important, en quelque part.

Draco Malfoy a fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, mais pour les fans de ce jeune homme / beau blond / adonis (etc, etc), don't worry ! Il arrive.

Voilà, des questions ? Des remarques ? Des commentaires ?

Je promets d'essayer de pas publier le prochain chapitre genre... dans trois ans -'. Avec les cours j'ai toujours du mal à ê^t^re régulière, fais je fais des efforts, je vous assure ! ^,^'

Bises,

**Lola. -**


	4. Chapter 3

_** L**_**e jour suivant, elle fut réveillée avant même que le soleil ne se lève.** Molly elle-même n'était pas debout, et seuls les oiseaux qui chantaient au-dehors brisaient le silence régnant dans la maison. Armée d'un livre, Hermione sortit respirer l'air frais du matin. De doux effluves de nature lui parvenaient sans qu'elle ne puisse dire d'où ils provenaient. La matinée était belle et promettait une belle et chaude journée, malgré la bise fraîche qui la faisait grelotter. Hermione retrouva le banc sur lequel elle avait lassé la soirée de la veille avec plaisir. Le soleil commençait tout juste à l'inonder de son regard doré, et lorsqu'elle s'y assit, elle réprima un frisson de plus. La nuit avait sûrement été bien froide, pour avoir rafraîchit à ce point tout ce qui lui semblait incandescent après la journée de la veille.

La jeune femme se perdit dans sa lecture, et n'en ressortit qu'en entendant un majestueux battement d'ailes, quelques heures plus tard. Arthur était déjà partit pour le ministère, Ginny et Georges aidaient leurmère à redonner un aspect acceptable à l'autre partie du jardin. Un grand oiseau passait loin au dessus d'elle. Ce même oiseau à l'élégance pure alla traverser le mur ensorcelé au sommet de la maison, pour se poser sûrement dans la petite volière aménagée. Mais même à cette distance, Hermione avait reconnu le vol du hibou de son professeur de Métamorphose. Ne s'en souciant guère, elle reprit sa lecture et fut obligée de l'arrêter derechef aux alentours de dix heures, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les gros dormeurs de la maisonnée avaient fini par être tirés du lit par Molly. Celle-ci d'ailleurs arguait toujours lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la chaude clarté de la demeure :

-Vous me remercierez, les garçons. On est mercredi vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Vous rentrez à Poudlard dans quatre jours. Et autant vous dire que vous ne serez absolument pas en état de suivre vos cours si vous êtes fatigués. Habituez-vous à ce train de vie. Ah vraiment, deux mois de vacances, ça ne vous réussis pas. A partir de ce soir, c'est au lit à Vingt-et-une heures trente maximum.

Harry et Ron se mangeaient en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, fatigués. Ils avaient du veiller tard. Mais leur expression dépitée prouvait que le message était bien passé.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? Continua-t-elle alors à l'attention de celle-ci, d'une voix mielleuse. Tu as un teint radieux, c'est sûrement parce que tu t'es couchée tôt.

Énième regard empli de sous-entendus adressé aux garçons, en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Hermione se plaça ensuite en face de Ron à la gauche de Ginny et commença à manger.

-Au fait, indiqua-t-elle entre deux interventions de Mrs Weasley. J'ai vu l'oiseau du professeur McGonagall se poser dans la volière. Nous devons avoir reçu les convocations pour Poudlard.

Ginny se leva avec précipitation sans même terminer son assiette et s'engagea dans la cage qu'elle grimpa quatre à quatre.

-Elle est pressée de savoir si elle sera nommée préfète, expliqua Ron sans grande conviction.

Un énorme cri retentit et Ron sut avec exaspération qu'elle l'était. Ginny redescendit quasiment en larmes, distribuant rapidement les enveloppes cachetées aux trois autres, puis tendit la sienne à sa mère. La fête n'était apparemment pas terminée.

Hermione, une fois habillée, regagna son banc à présent baigné de soleil qu'elle ne quitta même pas pour aller déjeuner.

Cette dernière semaine de vacances s'écoula plus vite que prévu. Le vendredi, Hermione proposa à Ginny de l'accompagner chez elle. Elle put ensuite préparer ses affaires pour le grand départ du surlendemain et réalisa même une liste des biens qu'elle avait oubliés et qu'il serait bon d'avoir pour cette huitième année.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny l'attendait, impatiente.

-Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas rendu visite à tes parents.

-C'est vrai ! Entre temps, ils ont perdu la mémoire, et ils l'ont retrouvée.

Hermione tendit son bras avec un sourire crispé, songeant à ce souvenir.

Elles attinrent finalement la maison des Grangers sans encombre. Hermione supportait bien le trajet, bien mieux que Ginny qui avait le teint un peu pâle. Une fois dans la maison, ses parents la prirent chaleureusement dans leurs bras, saluèrent Ginny avec enthousiasme et leurs servirent du jus.

La jeune femme eut sa cousine au téléphone.

-Hermione ! S'exclama cette dernière, au bout de la ligne. Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles. Alors tu as déjà eu tes cadeaux ?

-Oui, finalement, je dois retourner dans mon école cette année, donc je ne serais pas à la maison, cette année.

-Ça signifie que l'on ne se verra pas durant les vacances ? Oh non... moi qui pensais qu'on se verrait plus souvent.

-Je suis désolée, Em. Je serais au moins là pour Noël. J'ai décidé de le passer avec mes parents. Et puis... je t'écrirais souvent, je te le promets.

-Oui. C'est au moins ça, maugréa Émeline. Et en dehors de ça, tu as un baladeur maintenant. Tu sais ? La technologie, et tout ça.

-Eh ! Ne te moque pas, rit Hermione. Je sais, j'ai 18 ans, et je viens d'avoir mon premier, mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'y avoir droit dans mon école.

-C'est naze, si tu n'as même pas le droit à ça, dans ton pensionnat bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que tu donnes de tes nouvelles régulièrement, ça me va. Et tiens-moi au courant, si tu peux. On s'enverra des lettres. Et puis j'essayerai de t'envoyer des cd pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas des tiens.

-Ok. Il faut juste que je m'habitue aux touches, plaisanta la plus jeune. Mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

-Mais c'est clair, ça ! Avec l'énorme cerveau que tu as, ce n'est pas un simple baladeur qui va avoir raison de toi. En tout cas, tu es presqu'aussi tendance que moi.

-Je l'ai toujours été !

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'esclaffa Émeline. Dois-je te rappeler qu'i peine deux ans, tu portais despantalons trop courts pour toi ? Je me souviens même du jour où tu étais venue me voir en France et que tu avais osé en mettre un avec des chaussettes rose.

Hermione était écroulée de rire de même que sa cousine à l'autre bout du téléphone, lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce et la regarda rire toute seule, à moitié effrayée. L'expression faciale de son amie finit de l'achever.

Hermione avait, durant une courte absence de Ginny, fait part de ses doutes sur sa place à l'école de magie. Omettant la légère altercation qu'elle avait eue avec l'autre poupée blonde, elle leur dit simplement qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir les « qualités nécessaires » pour être dans le monde des sorciers. Mais Peter et Mary la stoppèrent net :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es la meilleures dans tous les domaines et nous sommes sûrs qu'il en est de même pour la magie. Alors cesse de parler ainsi.

Etre morigénée de la sorte lui avait redonné un brin de confiance, et elle avait pu ce convaincre qu'elle ne se laisserait plus traiter ainsi sans réagir. Après tout, elle avait de biens meilleures notes que Malfoy !

La journée touchait à son terme et il serait bientôt temps pour Hermione de quitter ses parents. Ceux-ci, sans en avoir évoqué le sujet, que l'heure de dire au revoir à leur fille était proche. La pression était montée dans le groupe malgré eux.

-Promet-moi de faire attention à toi, ma chérie, lui répétait sa mère, inquiète.

Hermione s'exécutait à chaque fois, expliquant et réexpliquant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien à Poudlard et que, à présent que la Grande Guerre était finie, l'école était un lieu on-ne-peut-plus sécurisé.

Le moment redouté vint. Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ce qui lui manquait, selon la liste qu'elle avait établie un peu plus tôt, puis s'assit sur son lit. Ce lit qui allait tout de même lui manquer. Elle se souvenait de sa propre émotion, quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait récupéré sa chambre. Elle s'était précipitée dans la maison qu'elle avait désertée plus d'un an auparavant, surprenant ce couple de moldus qui ne la reconnaissaient même pas, bien qu'elle fût leur propre fille, et avait lancé leur contre-sort en y mettant tout son cœur. Ses parents n'étaient plus en danger, et elle devait s'avouer que vivre sans eux et en sachant qu'ils ne la reconnaîtraient pas si ils la croisaient lui était insupportable. Alors pourquoi ne pas réintégrer leurs vies ?

L'extirpant de ses pensées, Mary entra dans la chambre, quelques livres en main. Elle s'assit près de sa fille qui avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Quand tu étais petite, murmura Mary, tu étais une enfant adorable. Très douce et très intelligente. La seule ombre à ce tableau était à la nuit tombée. Tu refusais catégoriquement d'aller dormir. Toi qui n'étais pas une petite fille capricieuse, ton papa et moi ne comprenions pas. Nous avions tout essayé pour te faire dormir. Tout, sauf ça.

Elle désigna les trois livres qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

-Lorsque tu as eu quatre ans, nous désespérions de voir ton état de santé se dégrader à cause de tes insomnies. Mais un soir, en rentrant du travail, ton papa a ramené ces recueils de contes. Ta tante Helen les lui avait passés, disant que ces livres berçaient déjà ses nuits lorsqu'elle était petite. Ces livres retracent les aventures de beaux princes qui sauvent de jolies princesses prisonnières de hauts donjons. Tu es tout de suite accroché. Ces histoires ont eu le don de savoir t'apaiser lorsque je ne le pouvais pas.

Mary caressa l'arrête des livres du bout des doigts, nostalgique. Sa voix était empreinte d'émotion.

-Tu n'avais même pas encore cinq ans lorsque je t'ai trouvée assise à mon bureau, déchiffrant étonnement bien les mots d'un de ces contes, captivée. Je pense que c'est ce là que vient ton amour pour la littérature.

La femme avait relevé la tête, un sourire au bout des lèvres. Hermione se souvenait de ces livres. Leurs pages de couvertures étaient ternies mais gardaient leur histoire. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une princesse aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait perdu sa balle d'or dans un étang, ou de trois valeureux princes qui réalisaient des épreuves pour succéder leur père malade au trône. Toutes ces histoires qui avaient bercé son enfance.

Mary fit glisser les trois ouvrages sur les genoux de sa fille qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Je veux que tu les gardes, ma puce, repris alors la mère. Prends en bien soin, ils ont au moins le double de ton âge.

-Quoi ? Mais maman, je ne peux pas les garder, ils ont bien trop de valeur !

-Je sais que tu y tiens et que tu feras attention. Ils te reviennent, maintenant. Et tu les remettras à tes enfants qui les remettront aux leurs.

Hermione la remercia de tout cœur, honorée par ce présent. Elle saurait quoi faire de ses soirées, au lieu de rester écouter Ron et Harry passer des heures à parler d'une nouvelle formation de Quiditch.

Enfin, il fut l'heure de partir.

-Dépêche-toi, Hermione, la pressait Ginny, on devrait être rentré depuis un bout de temps. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire disputer par Molly Weasley.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Serrant une ultime fois ses parents dans ses bras, elle murmura :

-On se voit à Noël. Je vous aime fort.

-Nous aussi, 'Mione.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, si Émeline vient passer quelques jours ici, en mon absence, vous pouvez lui laisser ma chambre.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle put quitter sa maison le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. Lourd de cette séparation, même courte, et léger de retrouver son autre maison pour une dernière année.

-Ronald Weasley ! Je vous somme de vous dépêcher de faire votre sac en vitesse !

La voix de Molly résonnait dans toute la maison, au grand plaisir de Ginny qui se moquait ouvertement de son frère.

-Qu'il est sot, disait-elle. Il n'y a que lui pour oublier de préparer son sac.

-C'est vrai que faire ses valises trois heures seulement avant le départ du Poudlard Express lui ressemble bien, adhérait Hermione.

Cette dernière croisa d'ailleurs le roux en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle eut le temps de lire dans ses yeux de l'anxiété avant qu'il ne la mette précipitamment à la porte de la salle d'eau, nerveux. Il était vrai qu'après les araignées, une des plus grandes peurs du garçon était de rater le train, suite à son expérience traumatisante de deuxième année.

Pourtant, les quatre furent dans le train à l'heure, retrouvant leur cabine habituelle avec plaisir. Ginny était restée avec eux plutôt que de rejoindre ses copines, jugeant préférable de profiter le plus possible du trio pour leur dernière année. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école était long, ce qui n'empêcha les quatre de ne pas voir le temps filer. La nuit commençait à manger le jour, dégradant le ciel en un camaïeu de roses orangés. Hermione assistait au spectacle, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite.

Ginny, au bout d'un moment, du se lever pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets dans lequel tous ceux-là devraient se réunir : il était bientôt seize heures trente. Elle les quitta, vaguement anxieuse.

Surveillant l'heure avec sa montre, Hermione guettait le moment ou elle verrait la grande carcasse du vieux château pointer à l'horizon. Elle avait eu les années précédentes pour s'en délecter et donner une heure précise à cette douce contemplation dont elle ne se lassait pas. Se levant pour aller aux toilettes, elle s'apprêtait, une main sur la poignée, à ouvrir la porte du compartiment, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, avant qu'elle en ait le temps. Elle leva la tête surprise et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'être le plus détestable présent dans le train.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! lui hurla-t-il, incendiaire.

-C'est... c'est à moi que tu parles ? Lâcha-t-elle, surprise.

-À qui veux-tu que ce soit ? McGonagall t'attend depuis une heure, tu le sais, ça ? Moi qui pensais que tu serais en avance.

-McGonagall m'attend ? Mais pourquoi ?

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Les autres avaient suivit l'échange, aussi perdus qu'Hermione.

-Dis-moi, Granger, reprit Malfoy, d'un air moqueur, tu as lu la convocation de Poudlard que tu as reçue ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête, marmonnant brièvement que c'était la même chaque année et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas ouverte. Le blond souffla bruyamment.

-C'est honteux, Granger. Surtout de ta part. Tu as été nommée préfète en chef.

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, choquée. Elle retourna à sa place à reculons et s'assit, toujours tournée vers lui.

-Tu aurais vraiment du la lire, cette lettre. Ce n'est plus la même. Plusieurs choses ont été remplacées. Comme le programme, par exemple. La Grande Guerre a changé bien des choses (il jeta un vif coup d'œil à Harry). Je te conseille de la lire avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard. McGonagall t'attend dans son bureau après le dinez.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le compartiment qui était plongé dans le silence, après avoir adressé à Harry un rapide hochement de tête, comme pour lui dire bonjour. Mais seuls Hermione et lui-même semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

« _Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_  
_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfète en chef par la majorité des professeurs de Poudlard. Cette activité est obligatoire et demandera tout votre sérieux, ainsi qu'une attitude exemplaire._  
_Vous serez donc attendue à 17 heures 30 dans le premier compartiment du Poudlard express, à savoir le compartiment des Préfets pour connaître les détails de vos devoirs et vos obligations. Cet honneur qui vous est fait, de rendre service à l'école est à prendre au sérieux, car ce n'est guère de tout repos. Mais vous n'auriez pas été élue si cette tâche ne vous convenait pas parfaitement._  
_Cette année, à Poudlard, de nombreuses modifications auront été apportées pour améliorer les conditions de vie des élèves. Vous en aurez les détails à votre arrivée à Poudlard._  
_Mes compliments pour cette nomination._

_**Minerva McGonagall**_ »

_Pourquoi hésiter jamais sur notre devoir, quand il se reconnaît d'emblée à ce signe : le devoir c'est ce qui nous embête._  
_ [Fernand Vandérem]_

* * *

__Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu court, mais le prochain est vraiment long, et il n'y a que la que je pouvais couper. Des commentaires ?  
(Si vous trouvez des fautes, faites moi signe :p)

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas dans trois ans... Et pourtant c'est bien ce que j'ai fait ! Pardonnez moi u_u' c'est honteux...

Merci aux reviews ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît et que ça continuera à vous plaire !

Bises,

LOLAAAA.


End file.
